


New Age Metal

by ShadeWriter13



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, mental alteration, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa gets free tickets to the local indie rock scene, but she walks away with a new apperication for all things metal.
Relationships: Human/Digimon - Relationship, Tachikawa Mimi/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	New Age Metal

Normally, she would never do something like this. But at the same time, free was free.

So, when Mimi Tachikawa found free tickets to a concert, she was hyped for it and invited her friends. Not the DigiDestined but some of her American friends. And when they got to the spot found it as a small indie set up. Mimi had expected something a little more upscale or at least above the fact they were playing underneath a railway in an empty lot.

But again, free was free. Her ticket granted her free entrance and concessions so even if the first couple of acts were bad, she at least would get free food and show out of it.

Surprisingly there was a decent group of people milling around in front of the stage. This small of a show, Mimi had expected far less people but perhaps this was a good sign that the bands would be good.

The DigiDestined had come back from Japan to finish off her high school and get ready for college. And as much as she knew her studies were important, she needed a brake form all the books, figures, and history. Izzy would have her head on a platter if he knew. Him and Joe both actually.

The 19-year-old stood with a group of girlfriends she invited. All standing out a bit more than the other guests. Most wore more punish or metal styled clothes, Mimi by contrast, had her medium blue denim blazer on with a white short sleeved shirt with front designs, pink pleated skirt and brown knee-high boots. And her pink cowboy hat. She loved to bring that thing as a good luck charm when going off to something new.

Her friends were dress similar, and the group stood out like a sore thumb. But only a few of the other attendees gave them flack, most of them were nice and kind to her. Another example of never judge a book by the cover.

So, Mimi was actually having a good time even before the music started. What followed was a mix of … acceptable bands. A few were good, others were bad, and one was nothing more than guttural screaming. But the bands and the audience had such a pumped-up energy, Mimi found herself pulled along in the excitement.

And the free drinks were pretty good. Tasted a little strange but had a nice bubbly feeling to it. But when she asked if this was alcoholic, she was informed it wasn’t. Still it was a tad odd.

Then came the end of the show, when the final band was setting up. Mimi watched half mindedly before the concession girl got her attention. Not only was her pass good for free drinks, it was a backstage pass for after the show.

“Well…, only if I like what I hear…” Mimi thought as she took another sip from her drink.

The band was a 3-man group, with some female backup singers. Drummer, base and lead guitar. The lead was dressed in a leather jacket, unzipped to show off a white t-shirt with some logo, and leather pants. His black hair was done up in some strange style that pointed forward and bobbed as he moved around. He looked like someone trying too hard to be cool.

The music started and it was…., strange. Some mix of old rockabilly and more classic rock. And the lyrics were off as well. It felt like she was hearing too different lines but the second voice was just so much softer Mimi couldn’t make it out.

But the beat was good and it had energy behind it. Mimi couldn’t help but move along with it, and when the chorus started, she was fully into it, dancing along with some of the other girls in the crowd. Part of her wondered where her friends were but the music forced that out of her mind.

And then the light show started. 

A mix of smoke and lights started to spew from the platform the band was on and they shifted to a slower song. Mimi hummed along with it, swaying to the tune as she enjoyed herself. But she didn’t notice something that lurked out in the smoke.

Small bubbles appeared from the smoke and homed in on the DigiDestined. Too into the music, Mimi ignored them, and the fact that the girls nearby either moved away from the bubbles or had the spheres pass through them.

The first bubble sent a wave of warmth over her body after it popped against her. The second bubble caused a wave of black to coat her clothes and skin, but she still swayed with the music. Her eyes by this point were glazed over and she had a dumb smile on her face.

The third and fourth bubbles aimed at certain parts of her body. Her chest expanded, going from a solid B to an eye-catching D, her shirt tearing in places as it wasn’t meant to contain this level of flesh. Her skirt ripped at the sides as her hips and butt surged in mass, giving her a nice hourglass figure and a very noticeable bounce to her butt.

Bubble five seemed to fix the issue of how she looked. The rest of her body grew and expanded to better fit her new sizes. More muscle to carry it, and bigger limbs and more height, filling out her figure. But she still kept the supermodel figure.

Bubble six popped against her and warped her clothing. It shifted to a black denim jacket and short booty shorts that showed more than enough of her curvy booty without showing everything. Her shirt became a leather crop top, almost corset in design with strings down the front. Long black knee-high boots formed around her feet, and her legs were covered in fishnet stockings.

The last bubble impacted her head, and left no changes other than shifting her brown hair back to the pink Mimi had worn in her youth, though absent of any of the glitter and stars it had back then.

By the end of it, Mimi had transformed from a high school girl to a stacked, curvy, rock groupie. 

“Oh wow…, what a rush.” Mimi cooed as she stretched out. She felt a lot better after that last song. As if a weight was off her shoulders (Though it had simply moved to other areas). Mimi hummed one of the songs she heard earlier when the concession’s girl got her attention again.

“Excuse me miss, the show’s over. You can go back stage if you want.” The punkish looking girl said.

“Ooooooooooh, I’d love to!” Mimi squealed and took off at a sprint. The concession girl waved at her and a sly grin appeared on her face.

Backstage was actually across the street, in a 3-story building. The bands would warm up or relax here and move across the street when ready. A large bouncer stood at the door, with a couple girls trying to bribe their ways in. But the bearish looking man waved them to the side when Mimi arrived and showed her ticket. He unlocked the door and let the Digi-groupie in, much to the scorn of the others.

Inside she was led up to the second floor, and entered a room. It was a large waiting room of some kind, with a couch, couple tables, a tv, and some sort of board on wheels against the wall. Two other doors were in the room but the thing that caught Mimi’s attention was only one person in the room.

Sitting on the couch was the lead singer of the last band, drinking a soda of some kind. Mimi didn’t recognize the label. He perked up and waved her over.

“Hey baby, I hear you’re the special guest tonight.” He said as Mimi took a seat. She couldn’t see his eyes due to the heavy shades he had on but she was sure that he was undressing her with them. Not that she really minded, she had a body after all.

“Thanks for the tickets…. Mr….” She started, but her mind struggled for a name.

“Rex. Just call me Rex baby. And you are?” the lead answered as he popped open two new bottles from the cooler next to the couch. He handed one over to her.

“Mimi! My name’s Mimi! Sorry I don’t do this a lot.” She sputtered as she took the drink. Why was she so flustered? It was just a talk with a really handsome guy all alone in a room on a very comfy couch that he’d probably taken several girls on…

Mimi quickly downed the drink, hoping the cold water would help cool her off. Much like the drink at the concession stand, it had a funny bubbly taste but also something else. It had a bit of a metallic taste to it. Not that it was bad, Mimi found herself drinking most of it, but that it just tasted funny.

“Mimi, that’s a pretty name for a pretty girl.” Rex said, giving her a small smile. His voice when not singing had a soothing tone to it. Mimi felt safe and comforted by it.

“Thank, I’ve always liked it.” Mimi replied, a small blush creeping up on her face. What was she doing here, why had she come? Nothing was going to happen right?

“So, you liked the show I take it?” Rex asked, leaning a little closer. Mimi’s nose picked up on some heavy odor from him. Sweat from the show or perhaps heavier cologne? Sent a small buzz through her mind and shiver down her spine.

“Oh yeah… thanks for the tickets. I really liked the show. It just sort of grew on me.” Mimi said, starting to relax just a bit.

“No problem. Producer says we should do that sort of stuff from time to time. VIP treatment for a new fan.” Rex said with a big smile on his face before a worrying look over took it. “You… are a fan, right? I don’t mean to pressure you but…”

“NONONONONO, I liked the music too. There was just something intoxicating about your songs and you had a lot of passion behind them. I really think I’m a fan now.” Mimi quickly explained, not wanting to hurt the man’s pride. And she did truly mean it, the song had touched her in ways she didn’t expect (Or at the time knew).

“Whew that’s a relief.” Rex said as he moved back a bit, putting some space between them. Mimi absentmindedly wanted him to be a bit closer. “Though I have to say, that outfit isn’t kinda what I would expect from a fan.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit! It’s sleek, stylish and eye-catching!” Mimi huffed, the more fashionista side of her personality coming out.

“Well that does look a bit like what my fans where just not as skimpy. You look like a groupie.” Rex said with a slight chuckle.

“And the difference is?” Mimi asked, leaning across the couch and over Rex. She was going to give him a piece of her mind before Rex spoke back up.

“You know the difference between a fan and an Idol?” Rex asked with a glint in his eye. When Mimi didn’t respond, he just gave a big smile sand said something that sent a shiver down her spine, and a growing warm between her thighs.

“Groupies want to be fucked.” Came the answer.

Mimi’s mind stalled and in her confusion lost her balance. She fell forward and put both hands down on the couch to stop her falling, each one on a different side of Rex’s head. She was fully above the rocker now, propped up by her arms and holding on just barely with her knees. A rather awkward angle but one she could eventually untangle herself from.

For his part, Rex was enjoying the show. He had a good angle of Mimi’s cleavage from here and this close, he could feel her heat. It was nice but he didn’t want to scare her off. It would be Mimi to pick what happened.

“It’s okay if you want to Mimi. I think you’re really beautiful and would think a night with you would mean the world.” He offered, “But I’m certainly not going to make you.”

Mimi’s mind was reeling. This close she could see his toned muscles, honed from moving at a fast pace on stage for years, how his lips seemed to invite her to move closer, the strength of his arms that could hold her close to protect or pin her down to ravish. Mimi’s body betrayed her, her chest feeling trapped against her crop top, her inner thighs burning against the leather shorts. She could feel his damning gaze from behind his shades, taking in every inch of her body. Mimi stammered, trying to find a reply with her dry throat. She gulped and licked her lips before trying to answer.

“Well? Do you wanna be?” Rex asked first, a sly grin on his face. And with that, something seemed to give in Mimi’s mind. Some last bit of restraint that snapped away at the offer.

Rex was surprised as Mimi forced her lips on his, mashing their faces together in a passionate kiss. She moved her supporting hands to rub them against his body, which caused her to finish falling on him. Her boobs pressed up against Rex’s chest and her thighs ground against his, the squeak of leather on leather starting to build in tempo.

“YES!” Mimi exclaimed when she broke the kiss for air, “I wanna be your groupie, your slutty little groupie. Fuck those girls outside, I wanna be the only one for you Rexy!” Mimi finished as she once again dragged him into a deep kiss as her hands started to pull at his clothes.

The rocker had expected something like this but the burning desire lit inside her was at tad larger than he had prepared for. He carefully pushed her back to get space, not to halt her as Rex thought if he made her backtrack too much she’d come to her senses.

“Wait hold up, I got a special place for you. Producer don’t want me nailing checks in the waiting room. Come on.” He explained which seemed to suit Mimi just fine.

It wasn’t long though. Almost the moment the two got up, she jumped him again, wrapping her legs around his and giving his face a slew of kisses. Rex for his part held her up by her ass, his hands taking a firm hard grip on her butt and took very careful steps forward.

It was slow going, given the fact Rex couldn’t see where he was going and he had a heavy, needy, load in his arms, but eventually he made it up to the third floor. Though he had to pause and readjust Mimi in his grip, sometimes even putting her against the wall to do so. Mimi squealed when he did, so driven up the wall with desire she’d take him on the stairs if she could.

The two eventually found their way into a small room and rex flicked on a light. It was a mix of a dressing room and bedroom. Couple dressers, makeup station, door that lead to a bathroom no doubt and the thing Mimi truly desired. A mattress sat on a low-profile bed frame, covered in velvet sheets and black covers.

Mimi grinned wildly and jumped off Rex, landing and taking a very exaggerated swaying walk over to the bed, making sure to swing her hips and butt. She spun and sat on the edge of the bed, folded one leg over the other and made a ‘come hither’ motion with a finger.

“So, the big sexy rocker got me all alone in his bedroom. Whatcha wanna do first?” Mimi huskily asked, her voice taking on a more groupie sounding mannerism. Some small part of her was questioning her actions but that was hushed down by her desire and…. Something else. Something she couldn’t put a finger to.

Rex grabbed a couple more soda bottles from a small fridge (The man liked cola what can you do?) and tossed one at her. He downed half of his, his lips coming off the rim of the bottle with a pop.

“How about you wet your lips and get to work on my little man first before we get to the good stuff.” Rex offered, as he unzipped his pants ditched them, and the boxers. His cock stood proudly and throbbed with a building need. A small gilt of pre at the tip of the head.

Mimi stared at the member, quickly downed her drink in one go, relishing the strange taste and the warmth it provided, and tossed it away.

“Come here big boy.” Mimi coo’d, licking her lips.

Soon, Rex stood at the foot of the bed with a warm hand on the base of his cock and a warm mouth at the head. Mimi’s pink head bobbed up and down, her light brown eyes staring up at him, though at the edges one could see just a little bit of red to them. Her mouth was able to take Rex’s size even though it was unused to something like this. She took it naturally as her lips stretched around the hot girthy cock, trying her best to please the Rocker. Mimi even had the realization to attend the heavy balls at the base.

Rex gave her head a pat which earned him a pleasing murmur that shot a trembling wave through his cock. With a grin, Rex planted his feet firm, gripped Mimi’s head and fed more of his cock into her mouth. Mimi gulped inch after inch of the long member down until she was at the root. She’d never did anything like this but her body felt, made for this. Rex pulled her head back off with a pop and then pulled her back down, hammering away at her mouth as if it was a wet tight pussy. Mimi gave up trying to have any control anymore and just let him do as he wished. She loved the taste of his sweaty tool on her tongue and the oozing pre that slipped forth. Her tongue wrapped around Rex’s cock anytime he was fully hilted, and flicked at the tip as it retreated. Her hands meanwhile looped around his thighs and gripped his rear, pulling at him in time with his own thrusts to force more of him into her mouth.

Rex couldn’t take it anymore and thrust his entire length down her throat. With a grunt he let lose a torrential load of seed, filling every inch of her mouth and throat. Mimi gulped away at it, sucking on his cock as if it was a bottle of cola. She wanted every drop of cum he was giving her. Her own pussy spasmed, ejecting its own juice which soaked her lower garments. Hopefully the rocker wouldn’t let it be empty for too much longer.

When the waves of cum finished, Mimi pulled her mouth of his cock, but not before giving it a few last sucks at the head to get the last bit off. She ran her tongue over the gooey fluid in her mouth and in a showy manner, gulped it down. She’d heard about girls saying how nasty it was but Mimi found the taste pleasing, warm, and familiar.

In fact, it tasted just like the cola she’d been drinking all night, that same metallic aftertaste.

Mimi looked at the cock in front of her again, as she noticed something different. It was a different color now, a silvery metallic sheen. She watched as the metal substance started to move to cover more of his body. As the metal goo passed over his thighs and down to his legs, he bulked up, fitting more muscles into his body. His stomached grew tight and formed into a six pack as the goo moved up his body and his upper body widened out into a more bodybuilder like state, and his biceps almost doubling in size.

Between his legs Mimi saw motion. Behind him wave a waving length and with a clear look she noticed he had a metal tail now. The metal reached his feet which widened out and cracked the floor below him. His face changed as the metal passed by, a large grinning mouth a black animal like nose, wide ears and a slicked back hair style. The only thing that didn’t change, was those shades, outside of perhaps their size. Screws appeared on both his shoulders, forming studs on his body and even his large cock seemed to gain a few metallic bumps. Red characters flashed into being across both his pecs.

Standing before her was something no longer human. Before Mimi was a strong, cocky MetalEtemon, with a very noticeable erect cock for her.

And Mimi simply didn’t care. The DigiDestined was hot, horny, and had a huge dick to deal with. She quickly lost her clothes, almost tearing them off as she scooted up the bed and gave the Digimon a ‘come here’ motion.

“Come on Rexy baby, it’s time for your performance.” She huskily breathed.

He grinned and joined her on the bed, pinning her under his bulk but Mimi knew he wouldn’t hurt her. With how wet Mimi was, he didn’t need any lube but still took some of her leaking honey to use. Mimi was begging as he slowly lubed up his dick but she would get what was coming to her. Rex slid his cock up and down through the soaking wet channel of her vulva and then entered her with a quick thrust.

Mimi’s eyes shot open, her jaw dropping into a silent scream and her mind stalled as the sudden penetration robbed her of any senses besides pleasure. But her lower body knew what to do on a primal level. Her hips thrust back against Rex, and her inner tunnel pulled at Rexy’s tool, hoping to coax more of him in.

Rex was half tempted to just let Mimi flail against him in some clumsy attempt to get off, but he was going to finish this himself. Mimi’s folds felt like hot silk as he fed inch after inch into her. A normal human shouldn’t be able to handle girth like this but Mimi took it like a pro, after all she wasn’t a normal human, nor would she be anymore in a bit.

Rex gripped her hips like a vice and started to thrust with more effort, his cock hitting just all the right spots and his studs adding to Mimi’s pleasure. Mimi’s limbs wrapped around him, pulling him into a tighter embrace as her hips ground against the larger body as the two ramped up their speed.

Each thrust came with a clap of flesh on flesh, or perhaps metal, and a wet squelch as Mimi sprayed moisture from her pussy, and each withdrawal had Rexy’s cock drip more feminine fluid it was covered in. Mimi clawed uselessly at his back as she howled in ecstasy, squirting more lady cum. But Rex stood strong even as her walls tried to milk him to release. Rex was nearing his end goal and just had to hold on.

In short order, Rex had fucked another squirting orgasm, followed by another. The two were covered in sweet and female fluids, both bodies having a sheen regardless of metal or flesh. Mimi was half out of it by now, whining softly and panting, her eyes glazed over in desire and fatigue. Rex’s dick was rock hard and painfully wanted release at this point, spurting gooey pre-cum freely. A growing tightness in his balls herald the end was fast approaching though and Rex decided it was a good time to end it.

He grunted as he sped up, humping Mimi harder and faster, rousing her from her stupor. A sort of primal sense told Mimi that it was time, this was ending.

“Oooooo FUCK CUM. CuUuuuuuM in me! Please Knock me up, I can’t… FUCKING CUM!” Mimi howled, not caring who heard her words as she pushed more of her body against him.

And that was the tipping point. With a roar Rex pressed his entire body against her, pinning her to the bed, gripped her ass and pulled her hips against him. His animalistic dick twitched and unleased a wave of virile seed, packing her box to the brim with his ejaculations. This eruption was punctuated with a lazy thrust from Rex every so often and Mimi’s ecstatic moans as she was filled. Her stomach began to swell with how much of a load Rex had shot inside her.

Mimi sighed with a maddened look of lust on her face as Rex’s cock continued to cum more and more. In time, the waved died down to just several spurts and one last blast that earned a moan from Mimi. Rex braced him self and pulled out, taking a few steps back as his cum started to gush out of her, Mimi’s internal muscles squeezing on reflex to try and hold it in. The woman rubbed her stomach, feeling the bulge Rex had fucked into her.

And gasped as the bulge started to flatten out and the pain started. 

Mimi’s back arched in pain, and she let out a shriek of agony and panic. Something was wrong, she could feel her cells changing, and rather than stars she started to see 0s and 1s. All the material Rex had pumped her full was breaking down to a different state and merging with her, rewriting her body from the inside out.

Her stomach flattened and a firm wave of muscles formed, along with her skin being coated with a silvery sheen. Her thighs and legs thickened out, her shins and feet bursting out of the boots she still had on. Her butt expanded a little more till it was a perfect spankable heart shape and she cried out as a tail shot out from her spine. Everywhere the metal flowed, covering her breasts as her breathing made them quickly rise and fall as the jiggled their way to the next size tier. Mimi cried out only for the metal goo to cover her mouth, muffling her screams as it passed her head. Her mouth grew wider and her nose shaped into a black animal nose. Her hair remained in the same style, only growing longer and turning silver, and her eyes finished a transformation, shifting to a bright red.

Mimi lay there, panting from the changes that wracked her body. Only to let out a small moan as the skin of her upper tits flashed and red characters were left behind.

“So, babe, how you feeling?” Rex asked with a grin on his face as he adjusted his glasses, “Still feel like protecting the Digi-World?”

A wicked smile crept up on the woman’s face as she started to remember the second set of lyrics she heard during the concert. They were so clear to her now. In a flash of movement, Rex found himself on the bed and pinned, the female above him grinding her hips against him.

“Protect the Digi-World, Screw that I’d rather twirl~ Bounce and shake my hips on your stage and join your metal craze~ MetalEtemon he puts the D and Digimon~ And he’ll put the D In me!” MetalMimimon sang as she started to bounce on his cock.

Rex grinned as he gripped her heart shaped ass and started to thrust against her. The night was full of the creaking of the bed, their moans, and the slap of metal flesh against each other.

Mimi’s Digivice, cast aside during all of this, shined with a soft glow. Its screen showed off the Crest of Sincerity, only for it to glitch out and showed a pixelized version of MetalEtemon’s face.

* * *

“What do you MEAN she’s going to change BACK?!?!!”

The Dataman grunted as his boss slammed him against the wall of the band waiting room, knocking the wind out of the small robot Digimon. His fellows, Data 2 and Data 3, were shying away in fear as MetalEtemon leaned closer, his fury shining through his black shades. They were currently in the second-floor band room, where most their planning was actually made.

“You want to try saying that again?” the metal monkey grumbled.

“Wait wait!” Datamon 1 pleaded, bringing his hands up to guard his face but his boss was already bringing his fist back for a blow when the door opened.

“Rexy baby, I’m not interrupting, am I?” the sultry voice asked, which after MetalEtamon realized who it was dropped his offending minion. Turning to reassure her, the rocker’s eyes bugged out a fair bit to the point he had to push his shades back up his face.

MetalMimimon stood there with a few shopping bags and sporting a modified outfit from the night before. It kept the main ‘rocker/biker’ groupie theme. Thigh high boots, fishnets, and short shorts that barely covered her huge ass and hips. Her chest was barely covered by a leather crop top that was half zipped up and she had a fishnet top under it. The zipper itself straining against the massive melons. A very short, long sleeve leather jacket completed the look and her hair had a few music notes embedded in it, mimicking her old starry decals. 

MetalMimimon held up a some of the bags, which MetalEtemon saw the decals on them. Part of him was ticked, as he had given her money to go on a shopping spree and of course the shopper in her took the most expensive stores she could find. However, the other part was looking forward to it, as those stores were the fancy, risqué, lingerie and swim suits.

“I’d like your opinion on some of these outfits later Rex baby.” MetalMimimon cooed, her voice teasing and her tail brushing in between her thighs.

“Of course, of course! I’ll be right along, just dealing with some show business right now. You go get started.” ‘Rex’ told her. She pouted but agreed and walked up the stairs to the third floor.

MetalEtemon waved her good bye before turning his attention, and regaining his anger, back to the Datamons before him. However, the Digimon had taken the time MetalMimimon had given them to formulate a better explanation to their boss.

“Err before you get back to…, walloping us or threatening to; could we try to explain it again?” Datamon 1 asked, as his fellows wheeled out a whiteboard (Previously used by the band to plan placements on stage).

The monkey was confused as Data 1 got out a marker and set to drawing. Within a minute or two he was done and turned back to his boss with a picture of what looked to be Mimi and… a bucket? It was a side U view of it with a few percentage markers on the side. The rocker was about to question and/or start getting mad again when the robot Digimon started their presentation.

“Now let’s pretend the DigiDestined that is Mimi is like a bucket, okay?” Data 1 said, tapping the board as he took out a different colored marker, “And the virus is akin to water…”  
  
“How about we make it soda instead?” MetalEtamon said, taking a seat on the couch as he popped open a cold can of the substance. Datamon 1 sighed and agreed, replacing the water bottle he was drawing with a dark cola bottle instead.

“Now as Mimi is ‘empty’ she’s is a normal human girl. Well as normal as a DigiDestined human girl can be.” Data 2 started, tapping at the whiteboard, “But as the ‘Bucket’ is filled up with the virus…” Data 2 motioned and the soda bottle drawing moved and started to empty out into the bucket drawing. MetalEtamon raised an eyebrow but chalked it up to the Datamon making some of their ‘modifications’ to the whiteboard.

As the soda drawing entered the bucket image, the Mimi on the board started to change. While it was a rough drawing, he could clearly see the figure growing taller, wider, and aging up. At about 50% was when the Mimi drawing started to change more; getting a larger chest, thicker sections, and more muscles. Around 75% the figure grew a tail, changed to a silver color, and was seemed to be filling in more; clearly now MetalMimimon as all the drawings stopped moving.

“As you can see,” Data 2 started, “As the virus fills up Mimi, it starts changing her, at roughly these intervals.” He stretched his arm out and pointed at the percentage markers on the side of the drawing. “Now should we get her up to 100% or above, we’re quite sure the change will be permanent”

The drawings started to move again and soon the bucket was full of the soda, and the female drawing was a full MetalEtamon, a huge curvy Amazonian monkey Digimon, with a sly and wicked grin. The figure even had a pair of shades on which the rocker thought was a nice touch. But before he could say anything, the bucket drawing seemed to spring a leak and MetalMimimon on the board started to revert back a few steps. The drawing’s boobs started to deflated and she looked sad and confused.

“Hey what’s going on here?!?! Is this the problem you were talking about?” MetalEtamon said sitting further up. The Datamons nodded and Data 3 stepped forward.

“That’s what we believe. Now on the example here,” Data 3 explained as he tapped the board, “You can see the leak clearly but for Mimi herself the leak isn’t as…, visible. We’re trying to find just what it is that’s causing Mimi to reject, purify, or even ‘Leak’ the virus out but unless this is stopped, we’re unsure if we can ever hit 100% and if not stopped, she’ll revert back to human.”

As if on cue, the bucket drawing finished emptying and the female figure changed back to the Teenage Mimi. MetalEtamon grumbled and crushed his own empty soda can before reaching for a banana from a nearby table.

“Right so” he paused to chow down and tossed the peel into the trash lazily, “What are you guys going to do about it?” He made a show of picking up the crushed can and grinding it into dust without much effort, causing the Datamons to gulp from the clear threat.

The three quickly started to draw on the board some more and when they were finished, MetalEtamon saw a larger keg labeled “Soda” with a crude drawing of himself on the side. As he watched, the Keg’s nozzle was twisted and the bucket was refilled from the pouring liquid and thus did the Mimi drawing go through the process again. But the bucket was still leaking and at best it looked like there was some kind of equilibrium.

Data 1 took this chance to step forward. With a cough, he started in on his explanation.

“Until we can figure out how Mimi is purifying the virus, likely due to her status as a DigiDestined, and put a stop to it, the only thing we can suggest is to just keep giving her more of the virus. Maybe not as grand as we did so before.” The Datamon pulled out a device and started going down a list.

Rather than the band playing the hypnotic melodies, put them into MP3 files and a headset for her to listen to. Spiked soda or water bottles rather the endless concession stand they had used before. A tainted bubble bath rather than Monzaemon treated bubbles. MetalEtamon nodded at these suggestion as it would help his overhead in some places. 

“So long as she’s getting enough of the virus to offset what she loses, we should have enough time to find a way to fix this issue.” Data 1 said as he closed his notebook with a thud.

“But that stuff is going to take a while to prepare ain’t it?” MetalEtamon complained, knowing full well how long it took just to get things set up for his plan in the first place. Data 1 paused and just put his hands against his face for a moment.

“Sir you DO recall that your code was the basis of the virus we made? Just go… ‘give her some more’. All, bleh, night long as you mentioned earlier.” The robot Digimon said, trying not to picture more of the process as he already had.

“Oh…. Right…, good idea.” MetalEtamon said, feeling a tad stupid.

“Just…. Go get her sir. We’ll figure something out…” Data one muttered, as he moved to the side to discuss with his fellows.

Rex got up and left, whistling as he climbed the steps to the third floor. A Mimi leaking the virus was a speed bump to his path of revenge. He had been a simple Pagumon ages ago, just a small fan of Etemon only to see him wiped from existence. Twice technically. He’d lived through all the efforts the DigiDestined had done and all destruction they had wrought. Sure, they had saved the Digiworld but at times they also had to save it from something they had started or neglected.

Rex thought it best to simply remove them from the board, and see what happens. Even if problems came back up, he’d have them in his back pocket just in case.

He opened the door to his room and when he saw MetalMimimon standing there, in a black barely covering lingerie piece, he knew he made the right pick.

Hail to the Digi-King baby.


End file.
